Chaos
by Fujisaki Fuun
Summary: Sebuah misi yang membuat harga diri Sasuke Uchiha runtuh. atau mungkin saja harga dirinya sudah runtuh sejak awal. Dedicate for Sasuke's Birthday.


**Title** : Chaos

**Genre** : Friendship/Parody

**Rate** : T+

**Warning** : OOC , Villain OC, Canon (Apa semi?), bit BL, Agresif Neji, Slight KibaHina, Typo, DLDR!

**Warning plus** : Plot beda dengan yang ada di animanga-nya. Disini Sasuke enggak pernah ketangkep Orochimaru, dan Itachi bukan anggota akatsuki (jadi mungkin bisa di bilang AU?). jurus-jurusnya pun ngaco. #plop.) Tapi yaa, nikmati saja~

**Summary** : Sasuke dan ketujuh ninja pilihan Tsunade kedapatan sebuah misi yang nyaris menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dedicate For Sasuke's Birthday. **

**Sekaligus Neji's (very late) birthday. Kalian berdua, kusatukan eaaaa~**

**Chapter Oneshot [Hyuuga's Attack]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konoha masih tenang, saat itu.

Hingga tiba dimana surat perintah dari _hokage_ kelima, Tsunade datang mengisi kotak surat Sasuke. Lelaki yang baru saja menggosok giginya dengan rambut semrawut dan kaus lusuh berlambang kipas dipunggung hanya memandang datar amplop itu.

'**Berkumpul di ruang Hokage jam delapan pagi'**

Begitu bunyinya.

Sasuke melirik nista kearah jam dinding burung hantu dirumahnya.

Sial, bahkan _hokage_ saja tidak memberinya waktu untuk sarapan.

Sehabis mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam khas Uchiha—tanpa tambang saudarah-saudarah—Sasuke keluar dari rumahnya dengan melompati atap demi atap karena merasa malas untuk bertegur sapa di jalanan. Ia menghindari kerumunan, tentu saja.

Dan dalam sekejap mata, bangunan tua beratap merah ke-jinggaan dengan lambang '_hi_' telah berada di depan matanya. Sasuke melangkah pelan menuju pintu depan ruangan _hokage_ dan sempat mendapat teguran nyaring dari sahabatnya, bahkan sebelum ia menggenggam knop pintu.

"SA~SU~KE~!"

Bocah bermata silet dengan paras rupawan itu hanya mendengus pelan tanpa mengindahkan panggilan teman sejawatnya, Naruto.

_**CLEK.**_

Ia membuka pintu dan menghormat di depan _hokage_. Naruto menyusul langkahnya dan kembali berisik,

"Sasuke! Kau tidak mendengarku ya? Aku tadi memanggilmu dari kejauh—"

"Berisik."

"APA?"

Tsunade yang sudah memerhatikan mereka sejak tadi hanya mengetuk botol araknya ke atas meja dan memandang ninja-ninja muda di depannya dengan wajah senewen.

"Sudah bercandanya?"

Naruto mendadak kecip.

Belum lama Sasuke mendengus untuk kejadian 'diomelin _hokage_ pagi-pagi', mendadak, pintu di ruangan Tsunade kembali terbuka dan mendatangkan sosok-sosok ninja muda yang lainnya.

Dan—

Sasuke tidak akan pernah menyangka, bahwa mereka datang dengan surat perintah yang sama.

.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

.

"Hee~ Kenapa tiba-tiba semuanya datang? Ada apa ini sebenarnya, _Baachan_?"

Naruto yang kepo, melongo dengan tampang super penasaran kepada wanita nomor satu di Konoha itu. Tsunade batuk sebentar. Ia memanggil nama ninja-ninjanya satu persatu.

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Yah…"

"Ino Yamanaka."

"Ng?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"Ya."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ada apa sih?"

"Hinata Hyuuga."

"Y-Ya."

"Kiba Inuzuka."

"…"

"Neji Hyuuga."

"Ya."

"Dan, Sasuke Uchiha—" mata Tsunade tertuju pada tokoh utama kita dengan senyum yang mencurigakan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka menggunakan tim sebanyak ini untuk satu misi. Tapi … aku tidak punya pilihan lain." jeda sejenak, "Kalian akan dibagi menjadi dua kelompok. Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, dan Naruto. Hinata, Kiba, Sasuke dan Neji. Misinya … adalah, menyusup."

"Menyusup?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya. akhir-khir ini aku sering mendapatkan laporan dari warga desa yang menyatakan bahwa hampir setiap hari, ada anggota keluarga mereka yang hilang secara teratur. Kudengar, ini semacam kasus penculikan, tapi masih belum bisa dibuktikan. Laporan ini tidak hanya kuterima dari warga Konoha, tapi juga klien-klienku yang lain yang berasal dari negara lain. kasusnya selalu sama, mencari sanak keluarga mereka yang hilang."

Tsunade melempar sebuah selebaran kepada Neji. Neji membagikannya pada yang lain.

'**Ball **_**Shiro Bara**_**. Menampilkan hiburan dan kontes pemilihan yamato nadeshiko sejagad raya'**

"Apaan nih?" begitulah komentar Naruto.

Tsunade kembali melemparkan beberapa foto dari kasus orang hilang,

"Ini … foto-foto yang kuterima dari klienku."

"S-semuanya …" Hinata menatap foto itu dengan wajah yang sudah menerka-nerka.

"Ya, semuanya perempuan. Berperawakan sangat Jepang, dengan rambut panjang dan kulit sepucat dinding. Yamato Nadeshiko versi _shiro bara_," jeda sejenak, "Kudengar anggota _shiro bara_ membeli pulau kecil di dekat Konoha untuk membuka _Ball_ tersebut. Orang-orang yang hilang, kabarnya selalu bertingkah aneh di hari terakhir mereka. Di duga, surat keanggotaan dari _shiro bara_ mengandung gas hipnotis, yang dapat membuat korbannya tidak sadar."

"Bukankah seharusnya kasus seperti itu mudah diselesaikan? Mereka jadi gampang di duga kriminal karena tindakkannya yang mengundang orang-orang hilang tersebut, kan?" Ino mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Tsunade menggeleng.

"TIdak. Tidak semua yang mereka undang di culik. Ada beberapa yang kembali setelah pergi ke _Ball_. tapi, saat di interogasi oleh Ibiki dan yang lain, mereka semua tidak menceritakan sesuatu yang aneh. hanya pesta, dan pertunjukan gratis. Lalu makanan. Normal-normal saja." Tsunade kembali membuka laci mejanya dan menunjukkan selebaran dari _shiro bara_ yang terbaru, "Lalu, kudengar, s_hiro bara_ yang sekarang juga membuat pesta terbuka untuk semua orang. baik yang mendapatkan kartu undangan maupun tidak, semuanya dipersilahkan untuk datang,"

"Jadi, Hokage-_sama_ ingin kami menyusup ke sana untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi di _ball_, begitu?" tanya Sakura, "Kami semua … harus berpura-pura menjadi tamunya?"

"Tidak." Potong Tsunade cepat, "Aku membagi kalian dalam dua kelompok karena kalian memiliki tugas yang berbeda." Tsunade melirik Sakura, "Kelompokmu, akan menyusup dan memantau aktivitas di _ball_ secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Dan kelompoknya Sasuke, akan berperan sebagai tamu. Hinata!"

"I-Iya?"

"Kau akan menjadi yamato nadeshiko, dengan Kiba sebagai pengawalmu. Lalu—" Tsunade melirik Sasuke lagi, "Terserah siapa yang jadi yamato nadeshiko diantara kau," Tsunade menunjuk Sasuke, "Atau kau," lalu menunjuk Neji, "Yang penting, harus ada dua yamato nadeshiko untuk kelompok kalian."

"APA?" Sasuke dan Neji teriak histeris.

"K-kenapa anda tidak memilih Sakura atau Ino saja?" Tanya Neji penasaran. Tsunade menggeleng.

"Aku memilih kriteria wanita _shiro bara_ dan kalian yang paling cocok selain Hinata. Lagipula, Ino dan Sakura sudah punya peran yang lain selain menunggu aba-aba kalian. Ino berguna untuk mengorek informasi dengan _Shintenshin_-nya dan Sakura bisa menjadi _back-up_."

"Kenapa … harus dua yamato?" Sasuke ikut ambil suara. Hati kecilnya mulai terusik dengan perkataan Tsunade yang tegas.

"Semakin banyak umpan, semakin bagus, bukan?"

Wanita ini … pasti sudah gila.

"Umpan?" Sasuke kepo.

"Tugas kelompokmu memang agak berat dibanding sembunyi seperti Sakura dan yang lain. Kalian harus pandai berakting, jangan sampai identitas ninja kalian terbongkar. Lalu—berhati-hatilah dengan kemungkinan hipnotis yang bakal terjadi. Aku menduga, s_hiro bara_ juga memiliki dan menyewa ninja untuk melakukan kejahatannya."

"Ano—aku ingin tanya…" Shikamaru nguap sebentar, "Memangnya, mereka punya motif apa untuk menculik gadis-gadis?"

"Sampai sekarang, itu juga belum diketahui. Makanya, aku tak bisa sembarangan menuduh _shiro bara_ melakukan tindak kriminal. Tapi, kudengar-dengar ketua mereka seorang pedopil."

Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Firasatnya buruk.

"Jadi, berhati-hatilah."

Bocah Uchiha itu menoleh sejenak kearah Neji yang rupanya sedang melempar _death glare_ kepadanya. Wajah keturunan _bunke_ itu terbaca 'Jadilah yamato nadeshiko menggantikanku atau kau akan matiiiii' dan Sasuke memilih untuk melepas pandangannya, lalu bersuara,

"Konyol."

Seluruh teman-temannya juga Tsunade mendongak kearah Sasuke yang mulai berwajah risih.

"Aku tidak terima dengan misi seperti ini. mengotori margaku saja, menyamar—"

"Itachi juga pernah melakukan yang sejenis ini … dahulu."

"!"

"Dia melakukannya dengan sangat baik. dan sampai sekarang, kharismanya juga tidak luntur. Itachi memang profesional~"

"…"

Sasuke kecip, sejenak. Matanya yang datar masih menujam Tsunade yang berkoar-koar seperti tante girang.

"Upahmu akan kubayar dua kali lipat kalau berhasil. Bagaimana?"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Mulai tergiur, tapi masih ia tahan.

"Jangan lihat aku. Neji punya rambut yang panjang—"

"Tapi wajah _Niisan_ sangat m-maskulin." Hinata, tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan pendapatnya ditengah kepanikan Sasuke yang terselubung.

"Kau membela sepupumu? Atau dia yang menyuruhmu untuk komentar begitu?" Sasuke mulai esmosi. Hinata panik, di berondong dengan pertanyaan tajam dari ninja terkejam nomor satu di Konoha—tentu saja di animanganya, bukan di fanfic ini.

"Hei, hei … kau mulai mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak rasional—" omongan Neji dipotong, oleh Hinata.

"Bukan b-begitu! A-aku hanya mengatakan yang sejujur-nya—" mata Sasuke mendadak keji dengan _background_ api dan pemakaman. Hinata makin panik, pangkat sejuta, "A-aku tidak bermaksud mengataimu cantik Sasuke-_kun_—"

"CANTIK? Bhahahah!" mendadak, suara Naruto terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Sasuke. Bahkan ratusan kali lebih menyebalkan dibanding yang biasanya.

Tanggapan dari Hinata membuat semuanya mengelus-elus dagu dan berpikir,

"Kalo soal tampang, Sasuke memang yang paling _bishie_." Ino menyetujuinya.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Menyerah saja." Kiba yang daritadi tak pernah komentar, akhirnya bersuara juga.

"Merepotkan …"

"Rambut Neji memang panjang sih … tapi—" Sakura beralih pandang kepada Sasuke, "Entah kenapa Sasuke lebih pantas untuk tugas ini."

"Hahaha! Sasuke akan pakai wig—"

"AKU TIDAK—"

"JANGAN MEMBANTAH LAGI, SASUKE! KAU AKAN KUBAYAR 3 KALI LIPAT! CEPAT KELUAR DARI RUANGAN INI DAN SELESAIKAN MISIMU DENGAN SEGERAAA!"

Satu amukan dari Tsunade, membuat Sasuke tak punya pilihan lain selain menyetujui persetujuan teman-temannya. Sebelum keluar dari pintu, Neji sempat berbisik di dekatnya dengan nada penuh kemenangan,

"Bahkan _hokage_ saja memilihmu untuk tugas ini … _Sasuga_, Uchiha."

Grr.

Ia menanamkan keyakinan ini di dalam hatinya. Bahwa, Sasuke Uchiha—dia—tidak melakukan misi ini karena suruhan teman-temannya. Ya, ia melakukannya karena upah tiga kali lipat.

Pasti itu.

Dan Oh—jangan lupa berterimakasih kepada Hinata yang sudah merekomendasikan dirinya untuk menduduki posisi tugas ini. _Arigatou_, Hyuuga-_san_.

"Cih."

Di sisi lain,

"_Ma_, Tsunade-sama, apakah Itachi pernah menyamar jadi perempuan sesuai dengan yang kau ceritakan pada mereka?" Shizune yang anteng di pojok ruang sambil merapikan kertas-kertas laporan dan misi rupanya telah menguping sejak tadi.

"Huh?" Tsunade tak beralih pandang dan terus menulis dimejanya dengan tenang, "Tentu saja aku berbohong."

.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

.

Kedelapan _chuunin_ dengan satu _Jounin_—Neji—sedang mempersiapkan perlengkapannya menuju misi. Beberapa obat dan senjata seperti bom asap atau kunai semuanya di masukkan ke dalam ransel yang dibawa oleh Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru dan Ino. Sementara empat sisanya melepas seluruh senjata ninja mereka dan menanggalkan baju simbol keluarga masing-masing.

Saat ini, mereka sedang merias wajah Hinata dan … Sasuke, tentu saja. Ino yang paling pandai, diandalkan kemampuannya untuk melakukan tugas ini. Sakura membantu sedikit dengan rambut-rambut mereka, sementara Naruto dan sisanya sedang sibuk mengecek kelengkapan senjata.

"Hm … aku penasaran kenapa _baachan_ tak menyuruh kita untuk menyamar dengan _henge_…"

"Naruto _baka_. Kau sudah dengar kan, orang-orang _shiro bara_ kemungkinan besar mempunyai ninja. Bagaimana kalau mereka mendeteksi chakra yang kita gunakan saat _henge_?" Sakura berhenti menjelaskan dan kembali dengan tugasnya, "Kau suka dengan rambut yang dikepang longgar atau digerai, Hinata?"

Naruto hanya memicing.

Si Sakura itu … kelihatannya sibuk sekali.

"Jangan terlalu banyak gerak, Sasuke-_kun_—"

Disisi lain, rupanya Ino sedang mendapat cobaan besar untuk mendandani wajah Sasuke selama satu jam lebih.

"Kau terlalu banyak mengoleskan benda ini, Ino!"

"Habis bibirmu pucat, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau harus pakai lipgloss kalau ingin menjadi umpan yang sempurna~"

"Cih…" Sasuke menatap Neji yang sedang bersiul, "Kuhabisi kau, Hyuuga sialan."

"Jangan gerak!" Ino menginterupsi.

"Coba saja." Neji merasa menang, saat itu.

"Grr…"

Sekali lagi, berterimakasihlah pada Hinata yang sudah merekomendasikannya.

Belum lama ia menatap Neji penuh dendam, tiba-tiba saja tangan Ino sudah beraksi menuju area disekitar mata Sasuke.

"Kau mau apa lagi!"

"Jangan norak, ini _eyeshadow_. Gaara sering pakai kok." Ino masih 'mengacak-acak' wajah Sasuke seenaknya.

"…" Sasuke, tentu saja tak percaya dengan ucapan Ino. _Author_ juga, sebenarnya.

Hei, Gaara … itu bukan _eyeshadow s_ungguhan, ya kan?

"_Kazekage_ jaman sekarang trendih-trendih juga ya." Naruto ikut komentar, kurang penting sebenarnya.

"Jangan mau dibodohi _dobe_."

"Aku tidak bohong—" perkataan Ino dipotong oleh Kiba yang menginterupsi.

"Oi, oi," semuanya nengok kearah si bungsu Inuzuka, "Aku mau laporan neh. perlengkapannya sudah komplit." Kiba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, "Apa aku harus pake tuxedo?"

"Ya. Kupinjamkan punya ayahku." Shikamaru memberikan satu pada Kiba. Sementara Neji yang lebih memilih pakaian tradisional, menolak dengan jas yang di pinjamkan untuknya.

"Aku pakai _hakama_ saja."

"Oke, apa masih ada yang harus di persiapkan lagi?" pertanyaan Shikamaru membuahkan gelengan kepala.

"Tinggal selesain _make up_ aja." Komentar Ino sambil mengacungkan jempol.

Dan—

Taraaaah…!

Sakura datang menghampiri mereka bersama Hinata yang sudah matang.

"Aku sudah selesai nih dengan Hinata.. dan aku bawa wig hitam panjang buat Sasuke."

Baru kali itu, Sasuke takut mendengar suara Sakura.

Naruto kembali ngakak saat melihat sosok wig yang dimaksud Sakura, dan Sasuke, lagi-lagi harus memasang wajah intens ala pembunuh kearah Neji.

"Ayo, dipakai wig-nya!"

_TIIIDDDDAAAAAAAAAKK. _.

.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

.

Ke delapan ninja itu berpencar saat tiba di pulau milik organisasi _shiro bara_.

"Walkie talkie-nya beres?" Sakura mengetes alat komunikasi teman-temannya, "Dari sini, kita akan berpencar. Aku dan yang lain akan mengepung tempat ini dan memantaunya dari empat arah yang berbeda. Kalian berempat, masuk. Jangan bersikap mencurigakan. Dan, Hinata, cobalah untuk menghilangkan kegugupanmu."

"Mm." Hinata mengepalkan jemarinya.

"Kau mulai seperti nenek-nenek, Sakura—"

"DIAM INO!"

Shikamaru mengambil alih pembicaraan disaat Ino dan Sakura berseteru.

"Oke, kalau tercium hal-hal yang ganjil, langsung kontak saja—"

"Tunggu!" Sasuke menginterupsi dengan gaya membetulkan wig-nya yang miring.

Semuanya menoleh kearah Sasuke dan memandanginya dari atas sampai bawah.

Benar juga, teman-teman setimnya baru memperhatikan Sasuke dengan jeli sekarang. Dipandanginya tubuh berbalut kimono sutera. Rambut hitam sepinggang, punggung tangan yang bersinar, pipi yang disapu _blush on_ merah muda.

"Ck.. Ino, bagaimana mungkin _skill_ merias-mu sedewa ini?" rupanya Shikamaru sedang berusaha untuk memuji, tapi tidak terdengar begitu di telinga Sasuke.

"Ah~ itu bukan apa-apa. Fufufu!"

"Tunggu! Aku bilang tunggu!" Sasuke melepas _geta_-nya—sesudah itu melemparnya kesembarang arah—dan menggulung lengan kimono-nya setinggi sikut lebih. Sakura langsung teriak.

"JAAANGGGAAAN! Kau merusak dandanannya, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Pakaian ini mengganggu! _Obi_-nya sangat ketat! Wignya longgar! _Make up_-nya membuat mukaku gatal! Aku mau pulaaaangg!"

"Sudah terlambat untuk mengeluh, bodoh." Neji berusaha untuk menepuk bahu Uchiha disampingnya, namun ditepis cepat oleh Sasuke.

"Berisik!"

"Kau yang berisik! Dasar! Berhentilah mengeluh dan jalani misi ini dengan cepat!"

"_Ttebayo_~ kau tampak spesial hari ini, _Teme_." Naruto nyengir lima jari.

Sasuke masam.

Mukanya semakin kusut, meskipun parasnya tetap cemerlang.

"S-sudahlah…" Hinata mengambil _geta_ yang dilempar Sasuke, "Sasuke-_kun_ pasti bisa, kok. ini gampang." Gadis Hyuuga itu tersenyum. Di berikannya _geta_ itu kembali pada Sasuke.

Agaknya, perilaku lembut Hinata membuat hati Sasuke sedikit—sangat sedikit—tergugah.

"…"

"Ayo, dipakai lagi, Sasuke-_kun_. Lengan kimono-nya juga, jangan digulung."

Ajaib, Sasuke nurut.

Semua teman-temannya berdecak kagum dengan aura 'sang ibu' yang diterbitkan oleh Hinata. Sasuke cuman manyun dengan wajah yang seolah berkata 'Sesukamu lah…"

"Hinata-_chan_, _Sugee_~"

tau kan, suara cempreng ini milik siapa?

"Yah, kalau sudah tidak ada masalah," Shikamaru nguap sebentar, "kita akan berpencar sekarang."

Semuanya mengangguk, lalu … operasi pun dimulai.

.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

.

Kiba yang sedari tadi kurang minat berbicara, akhirnya memulai membuka suara saat tiba—persis—di depan muka gerbang gedung s_hiro bara_.

"Apakah ini tidak terlalu mewah untuk disebut sebagai gedung?"

"Memangnya kau ingin menyebutnya apa…?" Neji yang berjalan di didepannya mendengus, malas.

"Istana lah! Ini bahkan lebih megah ketimbang sebuah kastil. Apalagi kalau dibandingkan dengan gedung _hokage_ dan _kage-kage_ lainnya!"

"K-Kiba-_kun_, jangan kehilangan fokusmu."

Kiba mingkem. Ia menggandeng tangan Hinata sontak dan membuat gadis itu bersemu mendadak.

"Ekh!"

Neji yang telinganya setajam Hyena (?) langsung mendongak kebelakang saat mendengar suara desahan (?) Hinata.

"Kau lakukan sesuatu padanya … aku akan—" Neji mengakifkan _byakugan_-nya dengan pandangan yang horor, "Mengerti?"

"H-Hei … ini kan cuma tuntutan peran! Jangan secemburu itu! dasar, _siscon_."

Lagi-lagi _byakugan_ Neji aktif dengan pandangan yang super horor.

Kiba langsung sujud di kaki Neji, detik itu juga.

"Sstt … ada yang menghampiri kita." Sasuke menyikut perut Neji, memberi aba-aba.

Hinata dan Kiba yang ada di belakang, langsung pasang kuda-kuda—akting maksudnya.

"Selamat datang, tuan … nyonya!"

"_Konnichiwa_." Hinata membungkuk pendek, diikuti dengan Sasuke, lalu Neji dan Kiba yang melepas topinya sejenak sambil menghormat.

"Nona—ehm,"

"Hinata Furuba, tuan." Laki-laki berkumis putih dengan kacamatanya tersenyum sepintas.

"Ya, ya, nona Hinata. Apakah anda datang dengan pasangan anda? Atau pengawal anda?"

"Aa … a-ano—"

"Saya pengawalnya." Kiba mengambil tempat. Hinata menghela napas lega. Pria seumur Jiraiya itu hanya mengangguk dan mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk. Sisa diluar, Sasuke dan Neji yang dag-dig-dug menunggu untuk di interogasi.

"Kau juga, pengawal dari nona ini?"

Neji ingin sekali tertawa mendengar Sasuke disebut 'nona'. Tapi ia buang jauh-jauh pikiran konyolnya saat itu.

"Ehm … sebenarnya—" mungkin. Ya, mungkin … Neji mulai menikmati perannya, "Dia, kekasih saya, Heiji-_san_." Kacamata pria di depan Neji melorot, tiba-tiba.

Wajah Sasuke? Bentuknya sudah abstrak, tak terdefinisi.

"Ooh, kau sudah tahu namaku, rupanya," pria itu melempar pandangannya kepada Sasuke, "Nona semanis ini … benarkah kekasihmu?"

"Anda tidak percaya?" Neji menantang.

Pria tua itu terbatuk.

"Aku … percaya. Hahaha! Silahkan, silahkan masuk!"

Lekas tiga detik kemudian, keduanya berjalan mendahului tuan Heiji, yang bertugas menyambut tamu. Beliau adalah, pemimpin utama organisasi _shiro bara_ ini. setidaknya, itulah yang sempat diberitahukan oleh Tsunade, sebelumnya.

Sampai di dalam gedung, mereka berdua berjalan melewati lorong berkarpet merah dengan tergesa-gesa. Apalagi Sasuke, yang langkahnya mulai dipercepat hingga meninggalkan Neji yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau semarah itu?" Neji berusaha menyaingi langkah Sasuke, dan ketika ia berada si samping lelaki jejadian itu—

_**JLEG**_

"AW!"

kakinya diinjak Sasuke tanpa ampun.

"Kalau kau pikir aku takkan memukulmu karena hari ini kau adalah wanita, kau salah besar, Sasuke."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengaku seperti Kiba? Kau tidak gay kan?" Sasuke menatap sinis.

Neji marah besar.

"Kau gila? Aku melakukan ini semua untuk kebaikanmu! Kau tidak lihat mata kotornya yang menatapmu dari atas sampai bawah? Aku sengaja mengaku seperti itu supaya ia tak macam-macam padamu!"

"Aku bisa jaga diri, tuan muda Hyuuga. Kau kira aku sungguhan wanita?"

"TIdak!" Neji menjambak kerah kimono Sasuke, "Hari ini kau tidak boleh melakukan tindakan yang menunjukkan bahwa kau laki-laki hingga Shikamaru dan yang lainnya datang merusuh." Ia melepas Sasuke dengan dinginnya.

"Huh."

Jeda selama lima detik membuat keduanya terdiam tanpa bergerak ataupun menoleh sedikitpun.

"Hari ini kau kekasihku. Tapi aku tidak terima dimacam-macamkan."

"Bicaramu kepedean, Sasuke."

Mereka berdua kembali meneruskan langkahnya menuju ruang _ball_ utama. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sasuke bisa beradu mulut dengan laki-laki lain selain, Naruto.

.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

.

Tiba di ruangan _ball_, Sasuke menganga dengan wajah super pongo di abad itu. besar, megah, banyak makanan. di sisi meja prasmanan, ada Kiba dan Hinata yang sedang mengobrol ditemani oleh secangkir minuman yang warnanya mencurigakan. Neji langsung melotot, dan Kiba yang sadar, langsung menggelengkan tangannya, berusaha untuk mengatakan bahwa minuman yang ia beri kepada Hinata bukanlah 'wine'.

"Aku berani sumpah! Ini cuma jus biasa."

Neji mengendurkan uratnya, lagi.

Hari yang berat untukmu, heh, Neji?

"Berhentilah mengkhawatirkan sepupumu. Dia punya Kiba—" Neji melotot lagi, "Untuk menjaganya, sekarang."

"Hh—"

Neji memijit keningnya sebentar, dan sontak saja, ekspresinya berubah menjadi … pria.

Keringat sebesar kacang menuruni pelipis muda Uchiha kita. Rupanya dia, syok.

"H-hoi … Neji—"

"Mau kuambilkan segelas sampanye?"

"Kau kenap—" mulut Sasuke dibekap oleh telapak tangan Neji mendadak. Pemuda berambut panjang dengan pakaian tradisionalnya itu berbisik pelan ditelinga Sasuke.

"Ada yang memerhatikan kita. Bersikaplah seperti pasanganku."

Sasuke mengangguk, paham.

"Aku … tidak ingin minum."

Neji menunduk sedikit, dengan mata yang melirik sudut dimana si penguntit berada.

"Begitu." Ia mengulurkan tangannya di depan batang hidung Sasuke, kemudian, "Bagaimana kalau dansa?"

Sasuke sudah sampai batasnya dalam berakting. Yah, Uchiha ternyata sepayah ini.

"T-tidak. Aku—"

"Ayo," Neji mengambil tangan Sasuke seenaknya dan membawa wanita jejadian itu pergi ke tengah _ball_.

Musik mengalun sejenak. Neji masih menggunakan matanya dengan was-was. Sasuke kewalahan. Berdansa dengan kimono dan sandal kayu bukanlah 'hal'nya.

"Kau pegang yang mana! Aku geli!" tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menjerit, dramatis.

"Jangan membuatku muntah, Uchiha. lihat sekelilingmu. Dansa memang begini!" mereka saling berbicara dengan nada yang berbisik dan muka yang berurat.

Perhatian,

Hinata dan Kiba yang menonton mereka dari kejauhan, sedang bersusah payah menahan tawa mereka agar tidak meledak.

"Kakakmu, sangat gila, Hinata. Gila sekali."

"_N-Niisan_, memang tipe orang yang … serius."

"Puph! Tapi, lihat itu! kalau saja Naruto dan Shikamaru melihatnya. Pppftt!"

Sasuke bersin tiba-tiba.

ia pikir, alergi serbuk bunganya sedang kambuh (?).

"Jangan memasang wajah tolol, Sasuke. Tidak ada wanita yang bersin ditengah dansanya."

Sasuke keki. Ia ingin memukul Neji tapi ia tak bisa bersikap seenaknya. Disaat yang bersamaan, tangan Neji malah semakin erat memeluk pinggang ramping namun kekar (?) milik Sasuke. Saat momen ini terjadi, Kiba sudah tertawa-kencing di alam pikirnya.

"Aku … merasa geli." Sasuke tidak tahan. ingin sekali rasanya ia masuk ke dalam lubang kubur yang baru saja digali dan terpendam disana sampai mati.

"Tahanlah sedikit.. sampai Heiji berhenti menatapmu."

Sasuke gondok. Ia juga ingin melihat dimana sosok tua Bangka Heiji yang sejak tadi terlihat mengincarnya. Dan—

"Sial! Dia berjalan kesini!" pekik Sasuke, panik.

"Ck!" Neji berhenti dengan dansanya, dan menarik Sasuke pergi ke tempat yang lebih ramai agar sulit untuk di tangkap.

"Tunggu! Nona berkimono ungu!"

Pundak Sasuke seperti di setrum listrik ketika tangan tua itu menyentuk bahunya.

Neji terlambat. Ah, sial.

Si tua Heiji sudah membungkuk di depannya Sembilan puluh derajat.

"Boleh, aku meminjam nona, sebentar?"

Percayalah, Sasuke menjerit penuh tangis di dalam bantinnya.

"Silahkan saja." Sasuke kaget dengan pernyataan Neji yang seperti mengkhianatinya.

'_Awas kau NEJI!'_

"Pa-n-ta-u dia, Sasuke." Dari kejauhan, Neji berbisik demikian saat Sasuke ditarik oleh tuan Heiji ke atas panggung.

Hinata yang sedang terdiam, mendadak dapat panggilan masuk dari walkie talkie-nya. Dan ia mendengarkan dengan seksama bersama Kiba.

"A-ada apa?"

"_Disini Sakura. Kami menemukan bukti yang menyatakan bahwa shiro bara bersalah. Hubungkan pesanku kepada Neji."_

.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

.

"Nona-nona sekalian, hari ini, saya sudah memutuskan siapa yang akan menjadi yamato nadeshiko selanjutnya. Dia yang anggun, manis, dan penuh percaya diri—" Heiji menoleh pada Sasuke yang mati kutu diatas panggung, "Dialah! Dialah yamato nadeshiko yang baru. Mari sama-sama kita beri sambutan yang hangat untuknya—"

Sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan semakin membuat Sasuke kebanjiran keringatnya sendiri. Mendadak, kimono yang dikenakannya terasa sesak.

"Untuk, nona … ehm, siapa nama anda?"

Sasuke terpatri cukup lama dalam diam.

"Nona?"

"Ah, ya—" Sasuke merasa gagal dalam menirukan suara perempuan. 'matilah aku!' pikirnya, "Saya—"

"Dia bukan yamato nadeshiko yang selanjutnya," Neji melompat ke atas panggung dan mengeluarkan aksesoris samurai yang melengkapi pakaian era Edo-nya, "Karena dia kekasihku."

Semua pandangan yang melongo—antara terkagum-kagum dan iri—membanjiri sosok Neji.

"Maaf Heiji-_sama_, tapi anda harus mencari yang lainnya." Neji mendekap tubuh Sasuke disana.

Mendekapnya, lalu mengambil singkat bibir Sasuke dengan ciuman pendek. Mata Sasuke melebar. Selebar bibir ikan koi.

_**Cup**_

Hinata yang melihatnya dari kejauhan hanya bersemu kaget, sementata Kiba, kehabisan kata-kata.

_ANJRIT!_

Reaksi Kiba sejenis dengan apa yang ditunjukan oleh Sasuke saat itu. Neji yang sadar, bahwa aksinya berlebihan, langsung memalingkan muka. sebisa mungkin tidak menatap obsidian Uchiha disampingnya. sedang dalam kondisi canggung, tiba-tiba saja seorang petugas berseragam mendatangi panggung dan melaporkan kasus penyusupan Sakura dan yang lainnya.

Mereka ketahuan.

"Heiji-_sama_! Gudang anda terbongkar! Ada sekelompok ninja yang berusaha mengacau!"

"Ini aba-abanya, Sasuke,"

Satu kalimat kecil dari Neji, membuat Sasuke melepas kimono dan wignya secara spontan—menampakkan sosok tampan Uchiha yang bertelanjang dada.

"KAU!" Heiji merasa ditipu mentah-mentah, "LAKI-LAKI?"

Bersyukur, ia menggunakan celana panjang dibalik kimononya. Para pengunjung yang hadir di tempat itu, mendadak jatuh cinta dengan drastis kepada kemunculan Sasuke.

"KKYYYYAAAA! TAMPAAAN! LIHAT SINIIII!"

"Nanti saja mengurusi fans barumu!" Neji langsung mengeluarkan mata _byakugan_-nya. Tak membiarkan siapapun dari anggota _shiro bara_ untuk mengeluarkan kemampuan hipnotis mereka yang seperti _genjutsu_.

Sasuke sudah siap dengan _sharingan_-nya. Ia bahkan menggunakan bola api-nya untuk menghancurkan aula disana.

Hinata dan Kiba kolaborasi melumpuhkan penjaga di sekitar pintu. mereka juga bertanggung jawab atas keamanan para hadirin.

"_Sasuke-kun! Neji! Aku sedang menggiring para korban penculikan ke pinggir sungai. Kalian sedang apa?"_

"Kami sedang—"

"AMATERASU!"

"Menghabisi pemimpinnya—" Neji memotong percakapannya saat menatap Sasuke yang menggila di aula, "OI! Kau bisa melukai para hadirin! Berhati-hatilah dengan api hitam mu! Bodoh!"

"_Aku akan menunggu disini. Kami tak bisa membantu kalian karena penjaga Shiro bara banyak yang mengejar kami. Maaf. Rencana jadi berubah!"_

"Tak apa-apa, Sakura. Serahkan saja pada kami," Neji melirik kondisi Sasuke yang mengamuk semakin gila di panggung.

"INI UNTUK PANGGILAN NONA-KU! BRENGSEK!"

Yah … semua pasti baik-baik saja.

"_Niisan_! Dibelakangmu!"

"KAITEN!"

Neji langsung memutar tubuhnya tiga ratus enam puluh derajat ditambah dengan Jyuuken yang mematikan aliran _chakra_ musuh. Bersyukur, Hinata me-_warning_-nya tepat waktu. Mereka, ambruk dengan singkat.

"Uhuk!" Heiji yang wajahnya sudah rusak di hajar habis-habisan oleh Sasuke, mengeluarkan sebuah tombol dari sakunya dan menekannya tanpa pikir panjang, "Kalian semua yang ada disini, akan menjadi bonekaku."

"Celaka—!"

Dinding-dinding di aula mengeluarkan berbagai macam visual dan cahaya yang menarik pandangan. Neji dan Sasuke yang melihat sebagian hadirin yang menatap dinding tersebut, langsung kehilangan kesadaran mereka.

"Serang semua ninja keparat ini!" perintah singkat Heiji rupanya dituruti dengan mudah oleh beberapa korban yang terkena hipnotis.

"Neji, aku bisa mengembalikan kesadaran mereka dengan _genjutsu_-ku. Tapi, kau atasi si tua Bangka sialan itu. Bagaimana?"

"Hm. Serahkan padaku." Neji melompat di depan Heiji dan menghadangnya tanpa basa-basi.

Beberapa ninja bayarannya yang datang menghampiri Neji, langsung di lumpuhkan dengan _kaiten_-nya.

"Percuma, kau melakukan jurus itu berulang-ulang."

"Tidak. Kau yang percuma." Neji memulai ancang-ancangnya untuk melakukan _Jyuuken_, 64 pukulan.

Sasuke sibuk memecahkan fokus hipnotis yang merasuki para hadirin di aula, sementara Kiba dan Hinata sibuk melindungi sisa hadirin yang masih memiliki kesadarannya.

"J-Jangan melihat kemanapun!" Hinata memerintah, demikian. Semua orang memejamkan matanya.

"Jangan melihat dinding dan langit-langit gedung. Fokus pada wajah lawan atau kawan saja. Melihat lantai masih aman, tapi yang jelas, hati-hati." Kiba menambahkan.

Ia mengirim laporan kepada Sakura bahwa mereka akan menyusul dengan membawa para hadirin yang terperangkap di aula.

"Hinata! Aku akan menyusulmu dari belakang. kau bawa mereka semua kabur."

Hinata membawa sisa hadirin yang masih sadar untuk pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Para ninja yang mengejarnya, dicegat oleh Kiba. Sasuke masih sibuk berulang-ulang memberikan ilusi pada korban hipnotis disana.

"ARGH!" merasa kesal karena tidak ada habisnya, Sasuke menggunakan bola apinya untuk menghancurkan dinding-dinding aula dan meruntuhkan bangunan. Dengan sigap, Neji kembali pada posisinya dan menggunakan _kaiten_ untuk melindungi para hadirin dari reruntuhan.

Dinding pemancar sinar dan visual penghipnotis itu hancur. Ninja-ninja mereka bahkan kalah dengan begitu cepatnya. Bukan level Neji dan Sasuke, sepertinya.

Heiji ditangkap dan dijebloskan ke dalam penjara berdarah, meskipun Ia bukanlah seorang ninja. Para hadirin yang selamat, di naikkan ke atas kapal besar untuk dipulangkan ke negaranya masing-masing. Begitupun dengan korban penculikan. Selama ini mereka hanya digunakan sebagai pajangan dan selir pemuas diri Heiji. Benar-benar pria berpikiran pendek.

Omong-omong, Misi sudah selesai.

.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

.

Sasuke dan lainnya sudah kembali berkumpul meskipun lokasi mereka masih berada di pulai milik _shiro bara_. Mereka semua sedang membersihkan diri dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Bersyukur, Kimono dan wig yang Sasuke kenakan tidak terbakar amaterasu atau bola apinya saat di aula tadi. Karena Tsunade, sudah mewanti-wantinya agar tidak merusak properti.

Tinggal menunggu kapal pengangkut mereka pulang, dan Sasuke bisa menikmati hari-hari santainya lagi dengan upah besar. ia tak sabar ingin beristirahat di kasurnya, menunggu Itachi—kakaknya—pulang dari misi. Karena, ini hari terakhir bagi kakaknya juga. Mereka akan berkumpul lagi setelah tiga bulan lebih tak bisa mengobrol bersama.

Saat ini, Sasuke sedang membasuh mukanya, yang samar-samar terlihat sebuah bayangan wajah, memantul melalui jernihnya air sungai.

"GAH!"

Sasuke terjungkal dari duduknya. Sungguh OOC.

Sosok itu duduk disamping Sasuke tanpa berbicara sedikitpun. Bocah _raven_ itupun tak mengindahkannya juga. Ia acuh. Ia kembali melanjutkan aktivitas membasuh mukanya dan minum air sungai saat itu.

Tetapi,

"Sasuke—" yang dipanggil, noleh, "Tadi itu, cuma bagian dari misi."

Kepala Sasuke mendidih, spontan. ia langsung _connect_ dengan pembicaraan ini. ia tahu apa yang dibahas oleh Neji.

Soal ciumannya. Ciuman tersial yang pernah ia punya, selain dengan Naruto sewaktu di akademi lalu.

"Aku tahu. Tch!" Sasuke memunggungi Neji saat itu juga, "Padahal aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau aku tak ingin dimacam-macamkan—"

"Itu kan, kepepet." Neji mencelos. Suaranya yang agak tinggi, membawa perhatian teman-teman setimnya.

"Apanya yang kepepet?" tanya Ino, penasaran. Hinata dan Kiba yang tahu 'apa itu' langsung menunjukkan reaksi yang beragam. Hinata dengan semburatnya, Kiba dengan kikikannya.

"Kalian pasti takkan percaya kalau Sasuke dan Neji—UAGH!" pemilik Akamaru ini mendadak roboh setelah Neji dan Sasuke menghajarnya dari sisi depan dan belakang. Mereka berdua menoleh bersamaan,

"Lupakan saja." Pungkas Neji, pendek.

"Cih!"

"Aaah, ada apa sih, sebenarnyaa?" Ino merengek manja, diikuti oleh wajah-wajah kepo temannya. Sayang, Sasuke dan Neji keburu dingin. Sampai akhirnya, pertanyaan Ino tak terjawab apapun.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, kapal pengangkut mereka pun datang. Dengan serempak, semuanya berlari memasuki badan kapal dan pulang kembali ke Konoha.

.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

.

Menemui Tsunade telah menjadi prioritas utama bagi mereka, khususnya Sasuke. Selepas misi laknat ini, ia langsung menagih bayarannya di muka tanpa cicilan. Tsunade yang paham dengan sikap tak sabaran Sasuke, hanya menyerahkan segumpal uang dan menyuruhnya keluar dari ruangan. Naruto dan teman lainnya yang melihat bayaran Sasuke jauh-jauh paling tinggi sendiri, mendadak iri.

"Kau beruntung, Sasuke! Sekarang kau jadi saudagar kaya nih! Traktir dong!" Sasuke senewen dengan mulut rombeng Naruto yang asal ceplos.

"Diam kau. Bayaranku ini termasuk kecil setelah apa yang kulakukan selama di misi—" Sasuke mendadak teringat dengan apa yang Neji lakukan padanya dan menoleh kearah si gondrong Hyuuga itu dengan tatapan penuh dendam, "TERLALU kecil." Tambahnya menekan.

Neji pura-pura tak melihat.

"Yayaya…" Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya, "Tapi rasanya sayang kalau kita langsung pulang. Bagaimana kalau pergi ke yakiniku sebentar?"

"Aku tidak ikut. aku mau mandi—"

"Tunggu!" Sakura tiba-tiba saja mencengkeram bahu Sasuke dengan kuat, "Tak bisa. Semuanya ikut!" gadis berambut merah muda itu menyeret Sasuke dengan mengamit lengan kanannya. ditambah Ino yang tidak mau kalah, mencari perhatian. Ia mengamit lengan Sasuke yang satunya.

"Susah ya, punya banyak fans. Fuh…" Shikamaru dengan ke (sok) kul-annya, berkomentar demikian.

Mereka berangkat ke warung yakiniku dan makan-makan bersama sampai larut malam. Kiba dan Naruto menjadi pihak yang mendominasi meja yakiniku—kalau saja Chouji ada, mungkin mereka berdua akan habis di hajar oleh si manusia bertulang besar itu.

Semua yang ada di warung yakiniku mendapatkan keceriaannya dengan mengobrol santai disana, kecuali Sasuke yang sejak tadi menatap keluar jendela, mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Kau sedang melihat apa?" Neji yang penasaran, mendekatkan wajahnya menuju objek ambigu yang dipandang oleh Sasuke. Bocah _raven_ itu hanya mendengus pendek.

"Bukan apa-apa. Cuma langit."

"Langit?"

"Kau ini berisik ya. kukira Hyuuga bukan tipe orang yang bawel."

Neji menaikkan alisnya,

"Sejak kapan Uchiha jadi melankolis begini? Kukira Uchiha itu professional, tanpa hati."

"Berisik."

"Terus kenapa kalau aku berisik?" Sasuke menoleh saat Neji menantangnya dengan kata-kata yang menyebalkan, "Aku juga tidak biasanya seberisik ini. jangan salahkan aku."

"Cih!"

Neji mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sasuke dan berbisik pelan,

"Kau mau kucium lagi?"

"Menjijikan."

Neji tertawa disana. Bersyukur, teman-teman mereka sedang sibuk dengan diri masing-masing. Jadi tak ada yang memerhatikan kedua orang di pojok kursi yang sedang menghadap jendela itu.

"Sasuke—"

"Ng?"

"Kau tidak suka bercerita, ya?" Uchiha bungsu itu kini mengerutkan dahinya.

"Darimana pembicaraan itu muncul?"

"Mulutmu pedas, perilakumu buruk, kau bahkan tidak bisa dibilang baik."

"Heh, aku tak memintamu untuk menjuri disini."

"Kau pasti sedang menunggu seseorang."

Sasuke terdiam sebentar.

"Pembicaraan ini … mulai ngelantur."

"Memang." Neji menatap Sasuke yang saat itu tidak menghadapnya lagi.

"…" Sasuke mendadak diam.

"Yasudah, aku takkan bicara apa-apa lagi." Neji membalikkan badannya dan memunggungi Sasuke. Ia sibuk menyerput teh-nya dan memandangi jendela.

Rupanya, keheningan cuman bertahan sementara.

"Kakakku—" Neji menoleh lagi, saat Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berbicara, "Hari ini, dia pulang. Dia sudah berjanji akan datang untuk—"

Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya. Terlihat ragu—lebih tepatnya malas—untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Untuk?" Neji masih kekeh, mendengarkan.

"Merayakan—ulangtahunku. Hari ini." Suara Sasuke mengecil, tak ingin siapapun menyadarinya. Neji hanya bergumam dengan wajah yang terbaca 'Oh..'

Ia menatap Neji yang masih membalas tatapannya,

"Kenapa?" tanya Neji yang diperhatikan oleh Sasuke. Bola mata keduanya saling terhubung dalam jangka waktu yang cukup panjang—lima detik.

"Jadi … kau sudah puas dengan ceritaku?" seperti biasa, Uchiha mengenakan tameng gengsinya dengan erat.

"Tidak." Neji menggeleng sambil tertawa, "Lagipula siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk bercerita? Payah."

Tangan Sasuke sudah mengepal disana, bersiap-siap untuk memukul Neji.

"Suka-sukamu lah."

"Oh iya, aku lupa bilang sesuatu," Neji menempelkan bibirnya perlahan, ke telinga Sasuke, "_Otanjoubi Omedetou_, Sasuke-_sama_."

Bulu kuduk Sasuke mendadak tegang.

"AARGGGHHHH!"

Detik kemudian, ia pingsan dengan elit—kejang-kejang dengan mulut keluar busa.

"KYAA! Sasuke-_kun_? Sasuke-_kun_ kenapa!"

"Sasukeee!"

"Oii! _Temeee_! Kau tidak mati kaan?"

"_Yare, yare_ …"

"S-Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Oi, Neji, kau apain orang bodoh itu?"

Neji cuma memainkan lidahnya di bibir dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Apa ya—? aku _kan_ hanya mengerjainya sedikit di hari ulangtahunnya."

"EEEEHHHHHHHHH?"

Dan warung yakiniku menjadi berisik luarbiasa saat Naruto CS baru menyadari hari ulang tahun Sasuke, di malam itu. mungkin, ini adalah hari ulangtahun ter-_memorable_ yang pernah Sasuke miliki.

Ya.

Berterimakasihlah kepada Neji yang sudah menciptakannya. Sepertinya, Hyuuga memang senang mengerjai tetangganya, Uchiha.

Hepi, endang.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N : **setelah menulis sepanjang ini, saya baru sadar kalau Kiba engga bawa Akamaru disini *SWT* anggap saja Akamaru sedang dalam perawatan #plop


End file.
